the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Orkney Islands
| previousseason = | nextseason = | returnees= }} is the second season of The Robinson Expedition. It was cancelled due to the high amount of inactive contestants. Twists *'Double Council:' In episode 1, both tribes will attend tribal council, sending one person from each tribe to Loss Island. *'Loss Island:' Whenever someone is voted out, they go to Loss Island. When there is three people on Loss Island, they vote someone completely out of the game. At the final episode, the last 3 people on Loss Island will participate in a challenge, where the winner will enter the finale. *'Combined Challenges:' Reward and immunity challenges will be combined. *'Tiebreaker Challenge:' In case of a tie, the two people in the tie will participate in a challenge. *'Battle of the Wikis:' Wikis will fight for the title of 'sole survivor'. *'Tribe Switch:' At one point before the merge, a tribe switch will occur. *'Late Merge:' There will be merge at 9 contestants. Hosts Castaways !Votes Against |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Wesolini "Wesley" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | rowspan="7" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"|3rd Voted Out Day 6 | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|5 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|TheInfected "Daniel" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|2nd Voted Out Day 3 | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|7 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Mr.Hufflepuff "White Sam" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|1st Voted Out Day 3 | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|6 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|.Cinderflight "Raynah" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|4th Voted Out Day 9 | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|7 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Survivorpanda "Panda" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|5th Voted Out Day 12 | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|5 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Daryl Maylam "Black Sam" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Disqualified Day 14 | rowspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"|1 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Headaches "Willow" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Disqualified Day 14 | style="white-space: nowrap;"|1 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|District3 "Joan" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | rowspan="9" | style="white-space: nowrap;"|6th Voted Out Day 15 | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|4 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|WalkerMaimer "Vince" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|7th Voted Out Day 18 | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|11 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|ɴintendo69 "Jo" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|8th Voted Out Day 21 | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|7 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|PumPumPumpkin :3 "Erlend" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Season Cancelled Day 23 | rowspan="6" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"|4 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Orangebirdmaster2 "Andrew" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Season Cancelled Day 23 | style="white-space: nowrap;"|4 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Booger403 "Blake" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Season Cancelled Day 23 | style="white-space: nowrap;"|1 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Moonsik "Szymon" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Season Cancelled Day 23 | style="white-space: nowrap;"|1 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|FeiLong "John" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Season Cancelled Day 23 | style="white-space: nowrap;"|0 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Kuruptlifex "Nick" | style="white-space: nowrap;"| | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Season Cancelled Day 23 | style="white-space: nowrap;"|0 |} Season Summary The Game Voting History *An underlined vote indicates a selv-vote. Loss Island Voting *An underlined vote indicates a selv-vote. Trivia ---- Category:Survivor: Orkney Islands Category:Discontinued